DreamWalkers and Demons
by DreamWalkerDraco
Summary: Draco Malfoy: DreamWalker. Harry Potter: Sick with Muggle sickness and depression. Draco Malfoy: Presumed dead. Harry Potter: Past lover from afar. Something will bring them together, but not before they both must make choices. Rated for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

I'm still not exactly sure what I did. It happened so many years ago that I can't remember anymore. All I know is that it was bad enough to get me landed _here. _And I don't even know _where _'here' is. Or if I exist. If any of this exists. One thing I do know, though, is that I'm going to be stuck here for as long as I can endure without coming apart.

The place is nice enough. The entire building is painted white, and the walls are mildly cool to the touch. There are four main rooms here: the classroom, where we learn how to do our jobs; the library, where we read old stories we once knew to keep us entertained; the dorms, where we stay at nights if we don't have any calls; and the landing room. The landing room is where we are sent off to do our jobs.

We are DreamWalkers.

Part of our job is to send troubled people dreams with messages in them, letting them know which decision to make, or how to do this or that, or something else that will guide them on their way to success. The other part is a bit more difficult. If a person dies from an unnatural cause before the time they were meant to die, we must save them in time.

When a person chokes on, say, an olive, their air is constricted and they pass out from lack of oxygen. They stay alive for about 20 to 15 minutes, and when that time is up, they're gone. And it's our job to save them.

When a call comes in, we have to go to the landing room to receive our mission cards. They're like little tickets. On them there are two lines of writing. One line is your name, and the other line is the word 'incomplete' in gold letters. It looks like this:

**Name**

** Incomplete**

It changes to 'complete' once you've finished your mission. When you get your mission card, the person, or I guess DreamWalker, handing them tells you whether you got a "Dream mission" or a Death mission", depending on the mission you've been assigned.

Then you're sent.

Being sent is like apparating, only not as uncomfortable. You don't have to worry about people seeing you, because we DreamWalkers are invisible to mortals.

Well, most of them are.

To each other, though, we look just like regular people, but we're enveloped in blue light. Tiny spheres of power sort of hover around us, and when we're in the landing room, leaving, they come up to you and make your blue aura stronger. It's a bit unnerving, actually.

When you pay off your dues, you can supposedly go back to living in the mortal world. But I don't think that's ever happened. We've all been here so long none of us remember why it was we were sent here. Anyways, it's said that if you ever do return to being a mortal, you are seen by everyone in your DreamWalker state for about a minute before you return to mortal form.

But otherwise you were invisible.

Everyone was.

_ I _was_._

At least, for a while.

)( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )(

Harry looked around the flat. It was pretty messy. He flinched, in spite of himself. It wasn't unnatural for him to see an unclean house. After all, this was where he lived. No, what made him upset was something else.

After the whole 'graduating from Hogwarts' thing, life had eventually settled from being hard-to-walk-outside-without-being-mobbed-for-photos to semi-normal-life-with-a-few-crazily-obsessed-fans. So all in all, it was pretty good.

Just one thing bothered him.

Harry was sad. _Way _sad. The saddest he'd ever been.

Probably the only person he'd ever been able to establish what you could call a normal relationship with, aside from Ron and Hermione, had died.

He walked into his room, sad and wine sodden, collapsed onto his bed, and began to cry.

_Why the fuck did he have to die? I mean, sure he was an arrogant blonde git to me in school, but he's _different _now. Well, at least he _was_. Stupid muggle cars. I hate them I hate them I hate them-_

And he fell asleep to the steady mantra of his fury.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to the feeling on my arm. A tickle, of sorts. After about three seconds, I realize that it is nothing but the vibration of my caller. I throw away the covers of my bed, not caring whether I wake my companions or not. They'll be awake soon enough.

I open the door, though I don't need to; most people prefer to pass through them rather than physically opening the door. I try to remember my old life, but stop when I realize it wasn't much better than this.

I walk down the spiral staircase of white down to the main lobby and take the door to the very right; the landing room.

When I enter, I see a grim face. The card-giver hands me a card, and I notice I've been assigned a death mission. Sighing, I tuck it in my shirt pocket and walk over to the beamer, a cylindrical tube that you step in when you are transported.

"Beam me."

I feel myself being transformed into nothing, while at the same time being slowly brought into being. I close my eyes, and something warm washes over me.

I open my eyes.

In front of my is a woman, eyes open wide with terror. She is clutching at her throat and gagging violently. I move towards her, thankful that there is nobody else in the office room. She cannot see me, nor does she sense that I am there. The woman falls over and her eyes flutter shut as she collapses on the ground.

I crouch down and move my hand around her neck. Feeling the object, I summon the sprigs of energy that constantly surround me. The blue spheres form a ring around her neck. It slowly moves towards her mouth before the woman coughs violently and they disappear. I step back, wondering what she will do.

She spits out a pen cap.

She feels her neck.

She sighs in relief.

I look at my card and see the gold lettering 'Complete' written on it.

I feel myself being beamed back, back to the building.

I step out of the beamer and hand the card-giver my card. He smiles and shoos me out the door.

As much as I would like to smile back, I can't.

Because I know.

I will be trapped here forever.

That part doesn't really bother me.

I just wish they hadn't told everyone I was dead.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Went to the land of ice and snow_

_ Went to the place where cold wind blows_

_ Don't know how I got there, I don't care_

_ Nothing but a shirt, coat, and jeans to wear_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Harry looked out the window. It was rainy, cold and depressing. Coughing, he stood up out of his chair and returned to his room.

The bed was unmade, and his window was open to the gray sky outside.

Ron had called, asking him to play four on four Quidditch with them, but he politely declined. No game of Quidditch could raise his spirits now.

Not with _him _gone.

Harry sighed, wondering why he cared.

For starters, Draco Malfoy _was _an arrogant git. In school, at least. He also delighted in making Harry's life the worst it could possibly be which, granted, was still pretty good.

Anyways.

The point was that he was a terrible prat during school.

But then something changed. Harry had no idea what it was. Maybe it was the realization that his father was dead. Or it may have been the shock of his mother helping Harry escape. It may have even been the simple idea that Voldemort had died.

Well, whatever it was, it had changed Draco. It had changed him into a civil person who actually gave a shit about other people's feelings. It was a nice change, really.

But then that stupid muggle just _had _to run him over with a car.

And just when he thought that Draco was starting to like him, too.

He'd seen it in the papers; everyone had. Some people cared, some didn't. Everyone who knew him was sad, of course. That included Harry, Ron, and Hermione, of course.

That was _years _ago.

And he still wasn't able to move on.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I am, for once; awake when my caller rings again. I finish my glass of orange juice in one swallow and head over to the landing room. When I get there, I notice that there are already a few others there before me. So I wait in line.

"Nice day, isn't it?" The card-giver says to me.

"I wouldn't know, would I? There are no windows, are there?" I reply, taking my card cooly.

"Well, I meant that so far there have been no death missions. Not the _weather._"

"Oh."

I look at my card and breath a sigh of relief when I see that it's just a dream mission. I head over to the beamer, and step inside. It materializes me to a place I once knew. I walk down the streets to Granger's house, where she is asleep, but tossing and turning.

I pull some of the blue spheres towards me and form them into a chain, or I guess you could call it a rope.

I take one end and put it towards my palm and slide the other one onto her forehead.

Images flash through my mind.

Potter refusing to come out of his house.

Weasley and Granger being concerned.

A conversation.

About _him._

Hm. I think about how I'm going to solve this one.

Here's what I've got worked out so far:

Granger is concerned for her friend and she wants to know if she should talk to him or not.

I send the message _no. _

It's better to let them figure these things out on their own.

The strand of magic spheres dissolves and her movement is ceased.

I look at my card, and it is labeled 'Complete.'

As I feel myself being transported back, I think about what Granger's thoughts might have meant.

It's probably nothing.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Harry coughed, eyes slightly watering as he braced the pain in the back of his throat. The sickness, whatever it was, was agony. Coughing was the main factor. He'd told his friends not to worry, but everyone persisted on asking him constantly about it. Pain, really.

He sighed, getting up from his chair and putting his book away. Christmas was coming up soon, and he needed to get some shopping done soon.

Throwing his pajamas on his bed, he pulled on a sweater and jeans. Nice enough. It wasn't like he was going to a press conference or anything.

He put on a pair of trainers, and stumbled out the door, coughing slightly.

It did _not _feel good.

"What would you like today, Mr. Potter?" asked a wheezy old man from behind the counter of Honeydukes.

"Er, let's see. What do you have for toffee?"

"We have almost every flavor, Mr. Potter. Just step around back here..." he shuffled over to the other side of a shelf where there were rows and rows of toffee.

"Okay. I'll take one of the ones with the chocolate on the outside-dark chocolate."

The shopkeeper nodded and removed one of the boxes of toffee.

"That'll be one Galleon, three Sickles, and seven Knuts."

Harry fished around in his bag.

"Here you are."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, and please do come again soon!"

Harry hastily left the shop, squeezing through a pair of old witches who were gossiping about the brightly orange colored sweet in a display on the counter.

He turned, about to disapparate, when he saw something that made his heart stand still.

A pair of grey eyes.

A very familiar pair of grey eyes.

Running as fast as he could, not worrying about the toffee, not caring who saw him, he raced towards the eyes.

They weren't just hovering in midair. They were about three meters away, and Harry was sure that it had some sort of body.

He came to a breathless halt in front of the place where he saw them.

He looked up.

"Oh my god," he whispered.

A tall, pale, blue figure hovered above him.

It had grey eyes and was dressed in a well tailored suit. It had light hair, by the looks of it, and it floated above him, intimidating but at the same time watchful.

"You...you can see me?" it whispered.

Harry nodded.

"You can _hear _me?" it looked shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

"You...you can see me?" I whisper.

Potter nods.

"You can _hear _me?"

He nods for a second time.

I drift back a small bit, just because I really can't believe what I'm seeing.

"Come with me," he says, and I detect a small plea in his voice.

Ah.

So that's it.

I get it now.

Testing whether or not he's serious, I back away slightly and see what he does. He immediately follows, eyes fixed on mine.

"No."

He looks up with panic filled eyes, and I can tell he's afraid that he'll never see me again if I leave.

"_You _come with _me._"

He pauses, unsure of what to do.

"Okay." He is about to move towards me when he reaches into the plastic bag he's carrying. "Here," he says, and hands a box of Honeydukes toffee.

"Uh, thanks." I put it in my gather bag, which has a charm on it rather like Granger's bag. It fits into my pants pocket.

I extend out my hand, not sure if this is going to work. I don't think DreamWalkers can usually transport other people with them, so I'm rather doubtful about this. He takes it.

An electric shock runs down my arm, and I freeze. He is frozen in place as well, and for a shocked moment, we're both standing there, looking at each other.

"Holy shit," I say, and slowly release his hand.

He looks up at me with teary eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't dead?"

"I tried. I really did! I just...I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Just come with me!"

"Fine!"

I clasp his hand, and the electric shock comes back. I feel myself disappearing, and I think of a field. A field of purest green grass. There are trees surrounding it, and there are small blue flowers everywhere. I open my eyes.

We're here. I almost congratulate myself before remembering that what I'm doing is not something I'm _supposed _to be doing.

"How did you do that?" Harry asks, looking around wonderingly at the surroundings.

"I have no idea, really," I say, quite honestly. It was actually just a gut instinct.

Wind ruffled through their hair; warm wind blew around them. Leaves flew into the air, circling faster and faster, before landing on the ground again. I look at Harry, and he's smiling back at me. We grasp each other's hands, and I can feel the wind blowing around us, lifting the two of us higher, mixed with the energy spheres twisting around us. I know that this is very, very wrong, and that I'm probably going to find myself in a whole load of trouble, but right now I really don't care.

Neither of us says anything; we don't need to. Spinning around and around over and over, I close my eyes, not worrying about anything in the world, as we're floating higher and higher.

When we stop spinning, I open my eyes.

Almost tripping over thin air, I look down.

We're almost three hundred meters up in the air.

Fighting the urge to yell, lest I break the unspoken pact of silence, I glance back up at Harry. He's smiling, and I smile too.

A cold gust of wind suddenly blows, and I involuntarily shiver. He pulls me closer, and I wrap my arms around him.

Hair tossed by the cold wind, clothes ruffling, three hundred meters in the air, not caring about anything, I kiss him.

Or rather, he kisses me. I can't tell.

Locked in an embrace, neither of us notices that we're floating back to the ground until our feet hit the grass.

"I..._shit!"_ I take out my card, which is burning white-hot. It's red now, and the letters say 'Not Completed' on it.

"Draco, wha-"

"I...I wish I could stay longer, Harry, but I can't. I...I have to go."

"Will I ever see you again?

"Possibly. I doubt it, though."

Harry looks at me, wanting so much more than what we have here, and I want to tell him that I will be there forever and ever for him but in my mind I know it's not possible.

With a wave of my hand, Harry is back in the alley and I am back in my dorm.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()


	4. Chapter 4

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Harry coughed violently, splattering a small amount of blood on the table and grimacing as he saw it.

"You really should go see a mediwitch, you know," Hermione commented, handing him a box of tissues and a glass of water.

"I know, I know. I just haven't had time..."

"Oh, come on Harry. You know that excuse is complete rubbish."

"I just don't feel like going out, okay?"

"You were out for a long time yesterday. What were you doing?"

"...Shopping."

Hermione sighed.

"Harry, you know hiding around in your house won't do anything. Draco's gone. He's been gone for almost a year now. It's time to let it go."

"Hermione."

"What?"

"There's something I have to tell you."

"What?"

Harry bit his lip, debating whether or not to tell her.

"I met him yesterday."

"You _what? Met _him? Harry, what are you-"

"I didn't really meet him; it was more of a spirit... But it wasn't a ghost. You could touch him and he could touch things... Hermione, I _held his hand..."_

Hermione looked uncertain.

"Harry, I don't know. Maybe you ate something or someone gave you a potion by mistake. It's all very unlikely..."

"I know. But I've got to trust him, right?"

"Only you can answer that one, mate," said a voice, and Harry turned to see Ron standing in the doorway looking thoughtful.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()


	5. Chapter 5

I can't forget about him. I mean, if he really _did _love me, then how could I just walk away? I can't. It's all just too much.

Sighing, I look around the small room once more. It's a cell room, where you go if you fail a mission. It's cold, though I don't notice. Cold doesn't affect me. It's the loneliness.

I don't understand it. Why could he see me? How did I take him with me? _Why did I kiss him? _

Locked away from everyone, I regret telling the truth to the master. While indeed being surprised by the fact that Harry could see me, he was angry that I'd not completed my mission. Luckily it was only a dream mission.

There is a knock at my door.

"Hm? Who is it?"

The door opens slowly. A man pokes his head through the gap, looking a bit uneasy.

"Erm, there's another mission, and, uh, well, boss said you should have this one... Just come with me, okay?"

I stand up and move towards the door.

"All right."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Harry was alone in the park. He didn't usually want to be, especially with his stupid muggle sickness, but just this once, he wanted to be alone to think. About Draco.

_What happened? Why was he there? Why could I see him? Why could I hear him? WHY DID I GO WITH HIM? _He banged his head on a tree. _Damn. That hurt._

He coughed, and then choked, his air blocked by something in his throat.

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see, he couldn't scream, he couldn't do _anything _but choke.

He staggered, hoping someone would see him.

Seconds away from passing out, Harry collapsed in the middle of the park.

And then everything was dark.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Wait, you want _me _to do this one?" I ask, not believing him. The Master nods.

"You need to."

I don't want to. I don't want to waste time meddling in other people's dreams or lives when I could be with _him. _

Sighing, I take the death mission card and step into the beamer.

"Just go."

I can feel every bit of my being trying to stay behind, but I can't fight it.

I land outside a park.

A _very _familiar park.

"Oh _shit!"_ I yell.

Harry is lying motionless in the middle of it.

I fly over and land in front of him, not noticing that there are about twenty people gathered around him, and more are coming.

I touch his forehead, trying to see what happened.

Oh _shit._

He's dying because of a sickness.

Sicknesses are almost impossible to cure.

But I've got to try.

I close my eyes, feeling the rising power in my aura. I open my eyes, and without thinking about it, I rise into the air. I move in a circle around Harry. He's lying with his legs together, his head tilted to one side, and his arms at about 45 degrees from his neck. Where I move, marks carve into the ground. It's draining all the energy I have and I try to fight the urge to collapse next to him. When the circle is complete, I mark a line cutting it in half, then a line cutting it in half again. I'm using my arms, slicing the air, using all the will I have to not faint.

I see people muttering, whispering, yelling, and chattering over what's happening. Flying as fast as I can, I thrust my arms into the air, calling all the little blue spheres of energy towards me; they come in millions.

I move them underneath Harry, and they lift him up into the air. He's still not breathing, but I'm trying to make the sickness _leave, _chanting a rhyme, a prayer, a spell.

_ Go, now, so we will not grieve_

_ Go forth from this body, leave_

_ Go into another's head_

_ Go so he will not be dead_

_ Leave now spirit or you'll see_

_ The powers that can come from me_

_ Do not stay a moment longer_

_ You can only make me stronger_

_ Go, or you shall surely perish_

_ Your death is one that we shall cherish_

_ I shall give you one last chance_

_ Before I break this sacred trance_

The world is spinning, I can't see anything, and I close my eyes, hoping I will not die as I hear a deafening BANG.

When I open my eyes, I see Harry staring at me.

Then I look around.

About a hundred people are staring at me, too.

Then I look at myself.

I'm _me._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()


	6. Chapter 6

When Harry opened his eyes, he was standing on the ground. Looking around, he saw a large crowd gathered around him. Blinking, he rubbed his eyes. Someone was standing in front of him. He stared.

Draco, real Draco, was standing in front of him.

Draco stared at his hands for a second, before his eyes slid back and he fell forwards. Harry caught him just before he hit the ground.

"Someone get help!" he yelled. To his surprise, he wasn't sick any more. When nobody moved he screamed, "GET HELP!"

A small group of people ran.

Harry looked at the ground.

There was a circle with two lines intersecting it, etched on the ground.

Gingerly setting Draco down, he bent down to examine the marks.

They were _blue._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When I open my eyes, I'm sitting in a warm and comfortable bed. At first, I think I'm in the Hogwarts hospital wing, but then I remember that I don't go to Hogwarts anymore.

"Oh good, you're awake." Harry is sitting next to my bed, looking at me.

"I-what? Where am I? Why are you here?" I stammer.

"You're at my house. I didn't want you to be stuck up in , so I just brought you here instead and brought a mediwitch over to heal you. Don't worry, he's gone now," Harry assures me, as he can see my look of discomfort.

I'm trying to think.

All I can remember is flying through the air, making lines on the ground, and a still, unmoving body...

_You are done; you've paid your dues_

_ Your destiny is yours to choose_

_ Whatever choice, whatever road_

_ You have now paid back what you owed_

_ You have learned how to give_

_ You have earned the right to live_

The voice is faint, and I'm sure that Harry can't hear it but,

"What was that?" he asks, and I look up at him, tears shining in my eyes.

"Harry... I'm _free..."_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

FIN

...for now.

Might do a sequel, I dunno…

Well, that was an interesting story.

I have to say that I don't think that went badly at all...

If you have been faithful enough to read this far, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I love reviews!

Actually, I'm a little sad because so far I only have three… *cries*

Oh yeah, check out my other stories on my other account!

My pen name is 'Tenn and Lolli'

And yes, I reviewed my own story.

Deal with it.


End file.
